


As The Sun Rises

by WhatLocked



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ANZAC Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At dawn, once a year, John stands silently and watches the sun rise while he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Sun Rises

~~~~~~~~~~

 

John Watson was a member in the British Armed Forces for just over ten years, as a doctor first and and a soldier second.  For six of those years he was a captain.  He served in two different wars and alongside many brave men and women, not only from Britain, but from around the world. 

One year he was fortunate enough to accompany a friend, Nathan Miller that he had met from the Australian Army, to the ANZAC dawn service held in Gallipoli.  

If he hadn't been so overwhelmed he would have noticed how bloody cold it was, but as it was he was busy looking around at all of the many different pilgrims that had gathered at Anzac Cove to remember and honour those who had fought and died during not only World War One, but every war that had followed.

The entire service had been touching.  So many different nations had come together, nations that once fought against each other, now joined together, as one.  People from all over the world, young and old, had gathered to mourn lives lost, celebrated lives saved and remembered everything that had come and gone and to reflect on what was yet to come.

The love and respect that had been present that day, John had never felt anything quite like it his entire life, and most likely never would again.  The support for this day was truly phenomenal, an experience he would be eternally grateful for being able to experience.

Less than a year later Nathan Miller had been killed in Afghanistan when his convoy was ambushed on a routine patrol just outside of Baghran.

Since then John Watson has never returned to Anzac Cove, but on the 25th of April, every year he is awake at dawn, and offers a minute silence as the sun rises to start a brand new day and thanks all of the men who never returned because he survived.  

When Sherlock asks, " _Why_ "  John replies, " _So I can remember"_ andSherlock stands by his side and says nothing for a full minute as the new day begins.


End file.
